Merlin's Best Man
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: sequel to Merlin's Lancelot. Merlin and Freya are going to get married! if only the knights and Arthur would stop fighting over who will be Merlin's best man


**Author's Note: sequel to Merlin's Lancelot! Please R&R and enjoy! And keep an eye out for the sequel to this which shall be called Merlin's Child or Godfather or something on those lines I haven't worked out a title yet. **

"You're _what?!"_

Merlin looked at his friends with a highly annoyed look. Once again he had to repeat himself and he will probably have to do it again later as well since nothing seems to get through their thick skulls. Why did he have to be friends with knights, again?

"I am getting married," Merlin repeated slowly.

"_To who?" _Arthur demanded to know.

"To my girlfriend, Freya," Merlin rolled his eyes. "You remember Freya right? Small, dark haired, incredibly beautiful and intelligent?"

"Oh right...I thought she was your sister," Arthur mumbled, "I suppose that explains why she's so beautiful and intelligent and you're not now," he said loudly to Merlin's disgusted face. "I suppose congratulations are in order and as your best man-"

"Hang on! Who said you were Merlin's best man?" Gwaine demanded to know. "I think seeing as I'm Merlin's best friend and not his master I should be the best man!"

"Hell no, you're the most irresponsible man in the whole kingdom!" Elyan protested. "You'd lose Merlin in a ditch before the wedding and then Gwen would kill you."

"Wouldn't it be the bride who would kill him instead of Gwen?" Leon asked curiously.

"I think we all agree my wife is far too overprotective of Merlin," Arthur said, "God knows why since he's always interrupting us," he added in a dark mutter under his breath.

"I think I should be the best man since not only I'm responsible but I'm the new Lancelot and he was Merlin's best friend," Percival said calmly.

"Hell no!"

"You are not the new Lancelot I am!"

"Lancelot was not Merlin's best friend I am!"

"I'm better best man material than the dead dude could ever wish to be!"

"YOU ARE ALL HEARTLESS AND NONE OF YOU ARE LANCELOT AND AT THIS RATE NONE OF YOU WILL BE MY BEST MAN!"

The knights and Arthur turned to face the red-faced Merlin who had gotten himself worked up over the careless and hurtful words his so called friends used. His eyes were blazing with suppressed fury and a couple stray tears over Lancelot who he still mourns even though it had been two years now.

"Whoa...chill out Merlin," Gwaine said, "no one meant any harm."

"Yeah stop overreacting or my wife will put you to bed early again without any dinner," Arthur chided his manservant.

"Sometimes I think Gwen and Arthur forget Merlin isn't their child," Elyan murmured to Leon who nodded worriedly.

"Look," Merlin said calming down so he could actually eat for once, "Arthur, you're a great big prat and I...well I wash your socks that should say everything about how I feel about you because no servant would touch them with a ten foot pole, but you can't be my best man."

"What?!" Arthur gasped feeling betrayed as his knights cheered. "Is the King not good enough for you, _Mer_lin?" he sneered angrily.

"No it's not that," Merlin said fighting down the urge of saying yes just to wind Arthur up, "it's just I need someone with authority and power to perform the ceremony and there's only so many times Geoffrey is willing to leave the library so I thought..."

"You want me – _your best friend and King_ – to perform your wedding?" Arthur asked trying to be manly but struggling not to cry.

"Erm...yes?" Merlin was starting to wonder if he made the right decision.

"I would be honoured!" Arthur cried out before pulling Merlin into a rib-breaking hug.

As Merlin was trying not to die of shock Arthur stuck his tongue out at his knights as he gleefully gloried in the fact that Merlin wanted him in the wedding.

"I should be Merlin's best man because I'm the responsible one and won't lose the rings!" Leon suddenly jumped in.

"No one wants a sensible boring prat for their best man!" Gwaine argued. "They want the fun-loving, party animal, sex god who can provide them with the best last night of wild fun."

"For the last time Gwaine there is nothing fun about sexually transmitted diseases!" Percival cried out exasperated. "I should be the best man because I'm the new best friend! Also I will give the best, sweetest, and loveliest speech about Merlin and Flora's love!"

"Her name is Freya," Merlin growled.

He was ignored.

As always.

"No I should be Merlin's best man because I'm fun and responsible and Gwen trusts me!" Elyan argued.

"Elyan, Gwen doesn't even trust you with her pot plants what makes you think she would trust you with _Merlin_?" Leon asked pointedly.

"Well there is only one way to settle this!" Gwaine said dramatically. "A duel to the death!"

"NO!" Merlin shrieked. He was not going to have his wedding ruined by some sort of blood bath. "I want Gwaine to be my best man!"

The gleeful, evil, and plotting glint in Gwaine's eyes meant that Merlin was so going to regret this decision when it was his wedding morning and he was tied to something butt naked or worse...

"Well then," Percival huffed feeling rather hurt, "I want to be able to give you away!"

"Hell no! I'm head knight and the eldest I should give Merlin away!"

"Hello related to the Queen and therefore superior to you! I should give Merlin away!"

"Nuhuh! I'm the biggest I should give Merlin away!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ENOUGH!" Gaius suddenly bellowed from his window. "IF ANYONE IS GOING TO GIVE MERLIN AWAY IT WILL BE _**ME**_. HIS UNCLE, GUARDIAN, AND MENTOR!"

"Does anyone realise that I'm _not _the bride?!" Merlin shouted.

He was ignored.

As always.

Maybe he should turn his skin blue surely he would be noticed then?

On the other side of the courtyard looking very terrified Freya was beginning to wonder if she should really marry into this insanity. After all living in the lake would be a far more peaceful option than listening to five grown men screaming at one another like babies.

Gwen patted her arm and gave her a comforting knowing look, "Don't worry," she said reassuringly, "there's still time for cold feet and I know several dashing knights that don't have all this baggage."


End file.
